Dark Mistakes
by slayer0507
Summary: The sequel to Dark Choices. Buffy and Klaus find each other again, but this time it's Buffy's darkness that can't be controlled!
1. Chapter 1

_ I was going to use this as a one shot, but then thought maybe it would go better as a prologue __to my sequel of my first Buffy/Klaus story (Dark Choices)_

_Anyways hope you enjoy! :) And let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Dark Mistakes (Prologue)  
Beyond Romance**

I'm looking for a girl, I want to tell her a story, stop me if you've heard it before.  
It all began with a young girl, not just any girl she was special, chosen, she had purpose, a destiny.  
A destiny that would consume her life and take everything she held dear from her.  
But this isn't about her being chosen, this is a story about forbidden love!

So once upon a time there was  
the meanest vampire in all the land, all the other vampires were afraid of him, he was bastard.  
But this bastard vampire was no ordinary vampire, he was an original hybrid, immortal and invincible!  
He was described as sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, short-tempered, volatile, manipulative with no regard for human life.  
He became obsessed with power and revenge, and he became cut off, from everything.

But Sure enough enter the girl, pretty little blonde thing.  
Vampire slayer by trade, and our vampire falls madly in love with her.  
She become's the light to his darkness.  
He offers her the world and everything she could possible desire.  
She knows he's a monster, but somehow he manage's to lower his guard enough for her to see the man behind the mask,  
a man that's lost and alone, afraid of his demons he can't control.

Eventually she gives into him, and she hates herself for letting him get close, hates the feelings she tried so long to fight.  
Still she loses herself in him.  
She loved him even if he was the most shameless, amoral person in the world, even if he'd only bring her grief.

But he can't suppress his true nature, and revenge takes hold of him once more, unable to fight the monster in him.  
He figures he can't be anywhere near miss young puppy eyes without endangering her, so what does he do?  
He takes off, and she lets him go!  
But not without a promise,  
that one day he would be her last everything.  
But for now, she was Free!


	2. Chapter 2 - Break on Through

Hello, so here it finally is. Chapter 1 of Dark Mistakes! The sequel to Dark Choice's!

I'm going to try and be updating this story at least once a week, but I have another Fic on the go (Once Hooked, if your a fan of Once Upon a time please check it out) so will be working between the two!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first installment, please let me know what you think :)  
Also i listened to 'My Vampire Heart By Tom McRae while writing this, i think it describes Buffy and Klaus perfectly :) Check it out!

* * *

**Dark Mistakes  
Chapter one - Break on through**

There was nothing but darkness and then suddenly there was a jolt that awakened her, trying to sit up she banged her head on the wood above her, she was trapped. It was dark and cold and she was confined to a small wood box. She panicked she couldn't remember what she was doing here. Her vision becoming more blurry as she took in deep breathes as the panic took over her body, and her throat started to burn, she felt her heart speed up and her stomach tighten, her lungs were closing up, tears rushing to her eyes. She wanted the darkness back, then she remembered she was the slayer, she was a fighter.

Taking a deep breath she punched at the wood in front of her.  
CRACK  
The wood cracked slightly as pain shot through her fist, she hissed and began to hit the wood over and over. Until finally it cracked, she pulled at the splintered wood frantically, holding her breath as the soil began to pour in. She dug her way through as fast as she could move, until finally she scrapped through the surface. She grabbed onto the flat grass holding on as tight as possible she took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She stayed there for a few moments, half her body laid on the grass and the rest of her still buried underneath the ground. Finally she pulled her whole body out and laid flat out on the ground, still breathing fast, her chest felt so heavy and her whole body ached. Shooting pains ran through her bloody fists, and she was covered head to toe in dirt.

She slowly got to her feet, he whole body still shaking, she looked round she seemed to be in some kind of forest, she was in small field, it was quiet and dark. She turned back to the hole she had climbed out of and her gaze stopped on the headstone. Her headstone.

'BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981 - 2001  
BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD A LOT'

She didn't fight the tears that came, she let them pour down her cheeks, she remembered. She had been the slayer, she had been in Sunnydale fighting a god. Although she had won the battle against the beast, a portal had already opened ready to claim the world, the only way to close it was by the blood of her sister, Dawn. A magical key that had been sent to her by some monks, they had made planted memories of their whole life, made her from her blood and they had trusted her to protect her, keep her safe. Although she hadn't been real, it had never mattered to Buffy she was her sister and she had been charged with protecting the world, so she had given her life to protect those she loved.

She remembered it all so clearly, but she didn't understand what she was doing here. Was she back? Or was she stuck in some other world, Hell maybe? She tried to remember where she had come from, but she couldn't, all she knew was that it was safe and warm and she had been happy, and now she didn't feel any of that. She felt lost and alone.

* * *

She stood outside the house, heisting. It too seemed so quiet. Taking a deep breath she climbed the stairs and opened the door to her old house. There was a noise coming from the front room, voices, but she couldn't make out who they belonged too. She gave herself a moment mentally preparing herself for what was to come, then she took a step forward into the living room, all eyes were locked on her.

"Buffy?"  
"Oh My God."  
"Is is really you?"  
"What happened?"  
All the voices came at once, and she couldn't make out who said what, before she could say a word, Dawn was hugging her tight, Buffy smiled letting the tears fall from her eyes as she hugged her sister back.  
"Dawny." She crocked, her throat still burned.  
She pulled back slightly but still held hold of Dawn's hand, she looked to her friends who were now stood around her, Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara.  
"Is it really you?" Dawn asked.  
"It's me." Buffy whispered.  
"How are you here?" Dawn spoke quickly.  
"I...I don't know, I just woke up." She whispered and looked to Willow, who looked guilty.  
"We... ergh...did a spell, to bring you back, but that was two days ago I didn't think it worked." Willow explained.  
Buffy closed her eyes, it was too bright and all too much to take in. She felt Dawn pull her arm slightly leading her over to the sofa, where she gladly took a seat.  
"I'll grab some bandages." Xander offered looking at her hands.  
"Oh my god, Buffy did you..." Willow couldn't quite finish.  
"You crawled out of your own grave." Anya finished for her.

Buffy remained silent looking down at her hands, they still burned.  
"How long?" She whispered again, unable to make her voice any louder.  
"How long what Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
"How long was I gone?"  
"A week, we had the funeral two days ago." Willow answered.

Xander re-appeared with bandages and some cleaning stuff for her hands, he gently took her fists and began to clean them and bandage them tightly, they all remained silent. Buffy didn't look at anyone, she felt cold and tired and all she wanted was to be alone in the dark again. After Xander finished with her hands she stood up.  
"What is it?" Willow asked worried.  
"I'm tired." Buffy paused looking up at the ceiling. "My room it's still..." She trailed off and Willow nodded.  
"Yeah it's still the same."

Buffy turned to leave and go upstairs, she got to the first step when she felt Willow behind her.  
"Are you okay Buffy?" She asked clearly concerned.  
"I'm tired." Buffy spoke quietly.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know Buffy, I would never of left you there if I had known." Tears had began to form in her eyes, and Buffy knew she was sincere, but she just couldn't find it in her to comfort her friend, she felt nothing inside her.  
"I know."  
The tears fell from Willow's eyes now, "I'm glad your back Buffy." She gave a small smile, they stood for a moment in awaked silence, was she waiting for her to thank her? For bringing her back, Buffy didn't know, she did know she wasn't thankful, her time had been up and now she had been ripped back to this place, she was back to being the slayer, back to her life fighting, she didn't want any of it.  
"Giles, is he here?" Buffy asked.  
"He went back to England after the funeral. But I'll call him, he'll come back." Willow smiled speaking really quickly.  
"What about..." She wasn't sure she would like the answer but she needed to know.  
"Klaus?" Buffy finished.  
Willow gave her a confused look.  
"Is he...does he know? That I..eh.. was gone." Buffy stuttered.  
"Yeah, he came to the funeral with his brother Elijah, I think he's still in town. If you wanted to see him, I could maybe take you?" Willow offered.  
"No." Buffy almost snapped. She didn't want that.

Instead she turned her back on her friend and went to her bedroom. She changed out of dirty bloody black dress and changed into some black jeans and a black jumper. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was pale, her eyes were blood shot. She started back at the reflection but she didn't feel anything, was she supposed to feel sad, happy, angry? She didn't know, the only thing she knew was she needed to see Klaus, she had to find him. If anyone could make her feel something it would be him.

She crept to her window and opened it slowly so not to make any noise, she soundless climbed out and dropped to the floor, not looking back she walked forward. She had no idea where he would be, or how she was supposed to find him. But still she kept walking on.

* * *

She must of been walking for a few hours, with no destination in mind she had just walked aimlessly with her thoughts rushing through her mind. The more she thought about it, she was convinced this was some kind of hell, she had been torn away from the light and thrown back to Sunnydale, and she didn't feel anything inside.

Buffy stopped when she realized where she had ended up, she looked up and saw the tower that Glory had built, the tower she had jumped off into the portal. Buffy took a deep breath, this is where she had died. She was definitely in hell. Without giving it another thought she walked forward and climbed the tower, she soon reached the top, slowly she walked to the end of the ledge and only stopped when she could go no further. Looking out she could see pretty far as she was so high up, she looked out at the town that seemed dead. She looked down at the floor then and closed her eyes, remembering her last moments on the ledge.

She saw it again the portal bright light that was growing bigger and bigger by the second, she remembered looking out and seeing the sun had started to rise, it had looked pretty, and in that moment she had decided she would be the one to jump into the portal to close it. She remembered the wind on her face, and remembered what the first slayer had told her.  
"Death is your gift." Buffy spoke the words out loud, her eyes still clammed shut, she edged a little further forward, ready to take that final step again.

Just as she was about to take her final step, something grabbed her waist hard and with some force she felt herself being held against a hard body, they held her tight, and before she could take another step, they had lifted her in the air and carried her in their arms, then she felt the wind, they had jumped off the tower with her in their arms.

Buffy waited for the impact of the floor, she wondered if she would feel it or if it would just be over. But instead no impact came, she sighed when the arms let her go and she felt the pavement beneath her feet. Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked at who had grabbed her.

"Klaus." Buffy whispered in shock, was it really him?

Was she imagining this or was she dead, had she jumped? She looked up into his eyes waiting for some kind of confirmation. She saw the tears fighting to come to the surface, she knew she should say something, as far as he knew she had been dead. Buffy took a step forward towards him, but stopped when his eyes went black and the black veins appeared down his face, he growled so loud it hurt Buffy's ears and she winched at the reaction, and then he charged her pinning her to the wall, she let out a whimper as her back hit the wall from all his force. She looked at his black eyes, which looked right through her, his features were so merciless, she knew that look, she knew she was in danger, but she couldn't move, she was paralyzed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Restless

Hello, Chapter 2 ready for you guys, hope you enjoy this one, I'm not to sure if i'm too happy with it. Let me know what you think!  
Thanks to those who reviewed/followed and Favorited so far :)

* * *

**Chapter Two - Restless**

She waited for him to speak, to attack her, to do anything. But he too like her seemed paralyzed. Closing her eyes she struggled to breathe down the crazy rush of sensation's still pounding its way through her system, this was all too much, she couldn't breathe. He must of been able to sense her panic, because he realized his tight grip from her and took few steps backwards. She slowly opened her eyes, she didn't dare move from the wall she was still pressed against. Taking a deep breath and finding his still black eyes, she finally spoke.

"Is this hell?" She whispered.  
She didn't think he would answer, and then he finally spoke, his deep voice as dark as the rest of him.  
"You think you're in hell because your with me." It wasn't a question, he knew he was monster and she had always struggled with that side of him, it made sense that she would associate him with hell.  
"I died, I was...and now I'm here, I don't understand." Buffy looked away from him, she could feel the tears fighting the way to the surface, she hated being so weak, she hated feeling this nothingness inside of her.  
"How are you here?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Willow, there was a spell I guess and then I..." She trailed off, raising her hands slightly to look at her bandages, Klaus immediately closed the gap between them taking hold of her hands, she looked up into his now clear eyes, she noticed he too was fighting back the tears.  
"You dug out of your grave."  
Buffy nodded and Klaus gave a deep growl, and Buffy jumped in response, taking a step back and pulling her hands from Klaus. She knew she didn't need to be afraid, she believed he wouldn't hurt her, but there was something inside her that was different, she didn't feel as strong, as fearless as she once was. She looked away from him unsure of what she should be feeling right now.  
"You're not supposed to be here." Klaus sighed, taking a step back towards her.  
Turning her face up to his, he spoke softly "But I'm glad you are." His lips were so close to hers, she could feel the breathe of each word, and then she knew it, it hit her hard and fast.

She wanted to feel something, and that something had been him. She knew if anyone could make her feel anything it had to be him. She looked back into his eyes and she knew she wanted him to kiss her, something fluttered in her stomach, this was the first time she had ever admitted it to herself, she was beginning to realize that she had wanted this, then it dawned on her, she had wanted him all along but had been too afraid before. She felt it suddenly, with everything in her, more than she wanted to draw another breathe, she wanted to feel his lips on hers.

Without warning she flung herself into his arms, smashing her lips to his with all the force she had in her, he must of been surprised at her outburst, because it took him a second to respond. But then he pushed her back into the wall with the force of the kiss, a shudder of relief rippled through her as she could feel his body pressed up into hers, she needed him right there. She sank her fingers into his shirt pulling him closer if it was possible, she needed him close in a way she had never needed before.

"Buffy." Came a shouted voice from behind them, Klaus pulled away slightly, and she instantly missed the touch of his lips on hers. She looked round and saw Xander and Willow stood behind them.

"You need to step away before I introduce you to Mr. pointy here." Xander wavered the wooden stake in his hand looking at Klaus.  
Klaus gave a low growl in response, but had still not moved he still had his arms wrapped around her. Buffy took a step forward pulling out from his embrace and looked to Xander.  
"I'm fine, this wasn't what it looks like." She said softly, knowing Xander probably had no idea who he was.  
"Right so this vamp wasn't about to snack on you." Xander snapped still staring at Klaus.  
"He wasn't hurting me Xander, he was kissing me." As soon as the words left her mouth, Xander's head snapped towards her, with a shocked expression.

Klaus took a step back towards her and draped his arm around her shoulder.  
"My name is Klaus." He smirked.  
"Klaus as in..." Xander's face lit up with recongization, Willow must off filled him in.  
"Immortal Original hybrid that can't be killed." Klaus finished for him.  
"We should go home Buffy." Willow looked nervous.  
"I...I don't want to go back there." Buffy stuttered slightly and pressed herself into the side of Klaus, she was afraid of the nothingness coming back.  
"Dawn's worried about you Buff." Willow said looking between her and Klaus.  
"Dawn." Buffy repeated, her head seemed fuzzy. How could she forget about her sister, she shouldn't be out wandering the night when she had her family at home. She looked back to Klaus and then cautiously pulled out of his embrace she looked towards her friends and then back to Klaus.  
"I'm not ready for you not to be here." She whispered to him, it was the truth she needed him close because inside she was a wreck.  
"I'll find you later." He nodded at her and then he disappeared into the night, and Buffy's heart sunk, she felt the darkness slip back inside her. She turned back to her friends and made her way home.

* * *

Buffy spent the good part of two hours in Dawn's room, they had talked awhile and Buffy had tried to convince Dawn she hadn't been running away, she had just needed air. She hadn't told her about her run in with Klaus, although Willow had obviously told Xander and probably the rest about him she doubted she would have told Dawn that she had been seeing yet another vampire. They all wanted to protect her, she was still so young and innocent. Buffy sighed as she watched her sleep peacefully, she knew she had made the right choice giving her life for her sister's. She had been ready to die, she had been at peace with it, and now she was back it just wasn't natural, and something didn't feel right about it.

Buffy quietly made her way back to her own bedroom, closing the door and changing into her own pajamas she climbed into bed and pulled the covers tightly round her. Her thoughts wondered back to Klaus, she wondered when she would see him again, hadn't he been going to New Orleans to rage against some witches, she wondered if he would return. She gripped the covers tightly terrified of forgetting him and the sound of his voice and the colour of his eyes. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to sleep but as soon as she shut her eyes she heard a scarping noise from the other side of the room, she suddenly felt cold and could feel a presence nearby she sat up right scanning the room, she couldn't see anything but she still felt the presence, her spider sense tingling she knew something dark was watching her. She felt her throat close up, felt the burning in her heart again, she was panicking again, when she heard a tapping noise at her window, she slowly got out of bed, and made her way to her window. She smiled when she saw his trademark smile that showed off those dimples, opening the window as quietly as she could, "You came back." She whispered.  
"I came back for you, love." He smiled. "Invite me in." He smirked and she gave a shy smile back, talking a step backwards "Come in" she whispered.

Klaus jumped through the window landing silently and gracefully inside, he turned and closed the window behind him, making it obvious he was staying the night. He stood for a minute before he took a few steps forward stopping in front of Buffy and lifting her chin to look into her eyes again. He placed his other hand on her lower back, pulling her forward gently and holding her against him, her heart rate picked up, his arms were strong, his body warm against hers and then she realized she was more nervous than she thought, had the connection between them been this electric before she wondered unable to remember.

"Buffy." He whispered her name and trailed his thumb across her lips sending a shiver through her whole body, her breathe came a little faster, he knew exactly how to touch her, pushing her back into the wall his body covered hers, his hands splayed on either side of her hips, he put his mouth to hers, consuming her, gripping her tightly. Buffy moved her arms and placed them round his neck pulling him forward crushing her lips harder to his, exploring his mouth further. She knew she probably shouldn't be doing this, but she needed to feel him, and she knew she had always wanted him.

That's when she heard the scrapping sound again, and a wave of uneasiness washed over her as she felt the familiar presence of that cold darkness that seemed to be surrounding her again, she instantly pulled away from Klaus and took a step backwards, she spun round looking around the room, but still she saw nothing.  
"What is it love?" Klaus looked concerned.  
"Did you feel that?" Buffy whispered still looking round the room, "There's something here."  
The room was silent for a few minutes, and Buffy looked to Klaus as he too examined the room, after a few moments he looked back to her and shrugged.  
"There's nothing here, love."  
"I feel it, there's something dark here, following me." Buffy looked down to the floor and continued. "I feel it, it's coming for me...to take me back."

Klaus took a step forward closing the space between them he took her face in his hands, his eyes darkened with something she couldn't name, and it put a weight in her stomach, his jaw locked , the muscles along his arms tensed , a cloud of uneasiness passed over his expression.  
"I have no intention of letting you go, I'm not saying goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4 - What's Dead

Hi Guys, Chapter 4 finally ready, sorry for the delay, I've been really busy with work and moving house.  
Sorry for any mistakes in this one, I was really tired and my laptop is dying but really wanted to get it up!

Anyways I hope you enjoy this one, let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - What's Dead**

"I have no intention of letting you go, I'm not saying goodbye." His words echoed in her head, and she felt the weight of them in her stomach, she knew he meant it, knew he was capable of making her stay. But she also knew what she had heard, and she trusted what she felt, and what she felt was darkness.  
She pulled out of his arms, and scanned the room. Looking for something she knew was there but could not see. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to ground herself and concentrate on her surroundings.

"There's nothing there, love." Klaus came to stand beside her.  
"I know what I felt." She said clearly frustrated.  
"And what is it you feel?" Klaus turned to her and force her to look at him.  
"Darkness, it's everywhere and I can feel it watching me, pulling at me." Buffy shook her head, was she going crazy, she couldn't of imagined it.

Then in the corner of the room, she saw a shadow, spinning round to face it and talking a step towards still so unsure she wasn't imagining things. She tried to focus on it, she vaguely heard Klaus's voice coming from behind her, but she had stopped listening and the shadow came to a stop in front of her and became visible to her.

Buffy took a step backwards, the whole moment felt dream like, fluttering in and out of focus, yet so very real. The figure came face to face with her and gave a cocky smile.  
"Don't worry, I'll kill them all for what they've done." The figure smiled and Buffy looked back at herself still in shock, the figure was her, was it possible or was she crazy, she didn't know. She didn't know anything else then as she felt herself losing focus, the next thing she knew was darkness as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Buffy woke the next morning, in her bed and alone. She scanned the room looking for Klaus and her other self but she didn't find anyone. She was alone, she tried to think had it all been a dream? Or maybe the spell went wrong somehow and this was a price she was paying for being back.

She climbed out of bed, and marched down stairs feeling suddenly angry at being thrown back into all this, she didn't understand what was happening. She found the gang all stood in the kitchen making and chatting over breakfast like it was just a normal day, she could feel herself getting more frustrated.

"Buffy, you're up?" Dawn bounced to the side of her with a grin.  
"Where's Klaus?" Buffy look at Willow and Xander.  
"I don't know Buffy, we left him last night remember?" Willow looked concerned.  
"Who's Klaus?" Dawn asked and Buffy ignored her.  
"No, he was here last night."  
"He didn't come back with us Buff, and he can't get in the house anyway, maybe your dreamt it." Willow shrugged.  
"Klaus sounds like a stupid name." Dawn continued.  
"I invited him in, last night." Buffy snapped.  
"What?" Xander yelled. "So some psycho Original has full access to the house, Buffy he's dangerous and you can't trust him." Xander continued.  
"You don't even know him Xander." Buffy shouted back, this was still her house.  
"I know enough about him, none of it is appealing."  
"It's not another vampire, cause Buff I think you might have issues there." Dawn was still chatting in the background.  
"What about her, did you know?" Buffy argued.  
"Who's her?" Willow asked.  
"Buffy, I saw her last night." Buffy finished and everyone looked at her like she was crazy, she sighed.  
"But your Buffy." Xander spoke more softly this time and Buffy rolled her eyes.  
"No, there was another. She came to me last night."  
"Buffy, I think maybe you need to rest, it was a long night and I'm sure your really tired and confused right now."  
"No, I know what I saw. She was there, the spell did something or you did something wrong. You brought something else back with me or..." Buffy paused and whispered "Something's wrong."

When no one spoke for a few moments, Buffy looked to each one her friends, they looked at her like she was crazy, Buffy almost laughed after everything they had been through they didn't believe her.  
"Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll find someone who will."  
"You can't go to him Buffy." Willow stepped towards her and whispered "He's a monster." Buffy saw something flicker across her eyes, and knew there was something she wasn't telling her.  
"What is it?"  
"After we first met him in Mystic Falls, I read about the Originals, and the one that was feared the most, Klaus. I read about the things he's done, and I knew he was dangerous, manipulative and sadistic with no regard for human life. But when you died I thought after everything that had happened in Mystic Falls between you two, he'd helped you and fought with you, I thought he would want to know. But when he got here, he was out of control. He killed Ben pulled out his heart in front of us, I'm not saying her didn't deserve it Buffy, but you had let him live and he was just so...impulsive. It wasn't just Ben, there were others the demon's that followed Glory and the worshipers that still supported her in Ben's form, he massacred them all, Buffy. There were people there." Willow stopped and looked to the floor shaking her head.  
"It's his nature, he can't suppress it. He's a demon that isn't in control." Willow continued and Buffy's head snapped up to look at her friend. This was something she had known all along, it was the reason she kept her distance in Mystic Falls, she knew he couldn't control the demons within him, he was unpredictable and merciless, a shiver went through her, why had she let him get so close, nothing had changed.

"He's nothing like Angel." Willow spoke softly this time, snapping Buffy away from her thoughts.  
"I know that." Buffy whispered. She had never compared the two, Angel had had a soul was her first love, Klaus was something else, she had never understood what she felt for him, she had always pushed her feelings aside, hated and despised herself for feeling anything towards him, so why had she been searching for him, craving him, since she'd been back. She'd had only felt safe when he had been near, and now she was just confused. Her friends no longer believed that she saw evil, they thought she was crazy and hanging around Klaus was helping her case.

She took a deep breath and looked once more to her friends and then to her sister Dawn. Looking away she whispered "I'm Sorry, but I know what I saw." She didn't wait for a reply, she didn't want to argue any longer, she turned and left the house as quickly as she could.

* * *

It was late and Buffy still sat by her grave, she had needed to go somewhere to be alone and think, somewhere she hope no one would find her. She sat on the ground, and sighed she wasn't sure of anything anymore, but the only thing she knew right now was she wanted Giles to be here, he'd make sense of everything, he would of believed her.

She could feel the world slipping over her head, waves of reality rising and falling, the darkness starting to take over her, and she had no idea how to stop it, or if what she felt was even real. Then her spider sense tingled, and she felt a presence behind her, jumping to feet and preparing for a fight she spun round and came face to face with herself.

"What are you?" Buffy asked.  
"I'm part of you now, thanks to your friends." It answered in her voice.  
"You came back with me?"  
"Magic has consequences, silly witch. They have no idea what they've caused, but they will pay for what've done."  
"I won't let you hurt them."  
"You can't stop me, you're weak and so unsure of yourself. You no longer know what's real, when I'm done with you they'll be nothing but a shell to be used when I see fit." She took a menacing step forward and Buffy took one back, this thing was right she was unsure of herself.

She closed her eyes and could feel the tears streaming down her face, and she was silently begging herself to just hold on and be strong, when she opened her eyes again she was alone. She turned back to look at her know vacant grave shaking her head and letting the tears fall, it was her fault this ting was here, it had been brought back with her, neither of them belonged here.  
"What's dead should stay dead." Buffy spoke to herself looking at her head stone.

"You can't keep running love." Klaus's voice came from behind her, Buffy sighed not wanting to look at him.  
"I want to be alone." Buffy simple stated.  
Klaus sighed "You shouldn't be here." He came to stand beside her, she could feel his eyes on her but she couldn't bear to look at him. Then she felt his arm slide round her waist, she viciously pulled out of his grasp, letting the tears sting her eyes, she finally looked at him, and saw the anger flicker through him.  
""What is it?" He snapped.  
"What did you do?"  
Klaus laughed and shook his head "What sweet lies have they been whispering in your ear?"  
"Ben and the others?" Buffy whispered and Klaus stopped laughing.  
"I killed them all." He answered with no remorse.


	5. Chapter 5 - Heaven Again?

Hello,

Firstly thank you to all the people that are still following this, I haven't given up on it. I've just been super busy with moving into a new apartment and starting a new job.  
But I finally managed to get this chapter down, I struggled a little getting back into the swing of it, as its been a long time, so please stick with it.  
You might recognize the idea behind this chapter from one of the Buffy episodes. :) Hope you enjoy the spin on it.

I've started on chapter 6 so hopefully wont be too long before I can get it posted, I'm hoping to get it up by the weekend, so fingers crossed.  
Hope you enjoy the next part of this story, let me know what you think! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5- Heaven Again?**

"I killed them all." He answered with no remorse.  
"Why?" Buffy whispered.  
"They killed you." Klaus said bluntly.  
"No, they didn't I made the choice to save my sister." Buffy shouted at him.  
"They still played their part, they had to pay for what they did."

Buffy spun round giving him her back, she didn't want to deal with this right now, she felt like she was suffocating all over again. She had been the slayer her job was to save people and now people had died because of her, it made her feel sick. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wiping her eyes she turned back to face him.  
"I can't do this again." She simply told him.  
"Again? We never started." He spat out angry.  
"Not you, I was with someone once and he went bad did terrible things and it was my job to stop him, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I had to live with that decision, my job always has to come first, I'm the slayer there is nothing else, and when you do these things it's my job to stop you."  
"I can't be stopped, I am immortal."  
"I know, that's why you should leave." Buffy stated trying to be strong.  
"I came back here for you, and now you're telling me to leave because I killed the god's meat suit."  
"Not just him, there were people, and what about Tyler's mother, those hybrids you slaughter, what you did to Stefan and Elena, all of it."

They stood in silence for a moment before Buffy added.  
"Klaus, we all have our demons, right now I need to be focused on mine, I can't deal with any more monsters." She almost whispered, turning away she left as fast as she could wanting to put as much distance as possible between them, but still she didn't want to go home she couldn't face her friends either. She realized she had nowhere to go.

* * *

She headed towards the graveyard, that's where she had spent most of her time before, she hoped it would feel familiar still.

She slowly paced between the graves, it was quiet. She wondered who had been patrolling while she had been dead. She was lost in her own thoughts, when she felt the shiver course through her body. She spun round and again she was faced her doppelganger self who smiled sweetly back at her.  
"Leave me alone." Buffy snapped  
"I can't, I'm apart of you."  
"And what part is that actually."  
"The part to guide you to the truth."  
"What truth?"

The doppelganger closed the space between then and still smiling placed her fingers to Buffy's head.  
The flash of white was blinding, she blinked but couldn't see anything, and then she felt the warmth over take her body, it felt nice. Shutting her eyes from the light Buffy took a deep breath and opened her eyes and there she was.

"Mom?"  
Buffy shook her head in disbelieve, this was some trick the demon was playing on her.  
"What is this?" Buffy looked into the pained eyes of her mother.  
"Do you know where you are Buffy?" Joyce asked concerned.  
"No, none of this is real, none of it." Buffy shook her head trying to escape, she felt the panic began to rise again.  
"Buffy, you're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be up there, you were done fighting, this is you holding on too tight to what's already lost, come home with me sweetie." Joyce took a fee steps towards her.  
"Mom, is...is it really you?" The tears were streaming down her face now, she could feel the ache in her chest from missing her mother.  
"Oh Baby, it's really me." She reached out and took her daughter in her arms. "Stay with me Buffy."  
Buffy slowly lifted her head and pulled out her mother's embrace shaking.  
"Buffy, come home with me." Joyce whispered but she was already fading.  
Buffy agitated reached out to grab her mother, she couldn't lose her, not again. But it was to to late, the bright light faded and she was stood once more in the cemetery. Only this time she wasn't looking back at herself, she stood opposite Klaus who was staring at her with some confusion and then she saw nothing.

BLACK OUT!

* * *

Buffy woke to the whispers, she was wrapped up in her bed. Sitting up she wondered how she had ended up here. She slowly got to her feet and made her way downstairs into the living room, where Xander, Willow and Klaus were having a very heated debate.  
"Buffy, your awake. How are you feeling?" Willow rushed to her side.  
"Tired." Buffy almost whispered. "What happened?"  
"You passed out." Klaus stated and Buffy looked up to him meeting his eyes.  
"You followed me?" She accused him.  
"I'm here to help." He simply stated all to calmly while Buffy shook her head, she took a seat on the sofa, avoiding eye contact with anyone, she was beginning to feel crazy.  
"What do you remember?" Willow sat next to her.  
"Not much, I was in the cemetery and then she showed up, this demon thing but it looked like me."  
"A passenger." Klaus spat.  
"Passenger what is that?" Xander piped up.  
"All magic has consequences, especially when it comes to bringing the dead back to life, things try to hang on for the ride." Klaus explained not taking his eyes off Buffy.  
"So it's real, where dealing with an actual demon here?" Willow asked him.  
"Yeah you brought a demon back."  
"So how do we stop the thing?" Xander asked pacing.  
"Depends on the demon." Klaus answered.  
"Well that's real helpful." Xander shouted back.  
"I'm not the one who brought this thing here mate, this is your mess." Klaus stood up and growled.  
"Guys this isn't helping." Willow whispered. "We should figure out what it wants."  
"It told me, before." Buffy stuttered. "She..It told me it was coming here to kill my friends, that you had to pay for what you had done." Buffy whispered still not looking at anyone, the room had fallen silent.  
"There's a spell I know, I can conjure it here and we can kill it right?" Buffy looked to Klaus who shrugged.  
"You get it here, I can kill it."  
"I'll need a few things, from the magic store, there's a powder there it will cause the demon to show its true form." Willow got up from the sofa and scribbled some ingredients on some paper and handed it Xander. "Go with him."  
"What?" Xander protested.  
"Were going to need this stuff fast, and if that thing is after you, better to have someone around who can't die." Willow argued back and Xander just nodded and headed out the door while a silent Klaus followed him.

"I feel so lost." Buffy whispered, letting the tears fall from her eyes. Willow sat beside her again.  
"I know. Your confused, it's the demon getting in your head."  
"Its more than that." Buffy looked to her friend. "I saw my mom, she told me I wasn't supposed to be here, I was done fighting and I should be with her, I know I should be there, and everything feels so different, I'm scared what if I never left there." Buffy lips began to quiver as she split her worries, she had feared she was trapped in some hell dimension ever since she had come back.  
"Buffy...Buffy, you're not, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this, but you've got to trust me. Your really here, and we're going to stop this thing, and you'll see things will get better." Willow squeezed her hand, and Buffy could see the tears she was trying to fight back.

Then it happened again she was blinded by the light, shutting her eyes she prepared herself for what was to come.  
"You have no idea how long the dark lasts when you cannot close your eyes to it." Joyce spoke softly and Buffy opened her eyes.  
"I want to come home." Buffy cried. "What do I have to do?"  
Joyce smiled hopefully, "You have to take care of them, those that are holding you back. Break the ties that grip you, and you can be free Buffy." She faded away once again.

This time when Buffy opened her eyes, Dawn had sat beside her and was feeling her head.  
"You're burning up."  
"I should be taller than you." Buffy frowned.  
"Maybe you're not done growing."  
"It's coming apart."  
"What's coming apart?"  
Buffy shook her head "We have to try harder, make things better."  
"I'm trying"  
"Are you? Willows been doing your chores, hasn't she?"  
"What? No...I..Its...you're not thinking straight because of the demon." Dawn said panicked.

Buffy stood up and looked at Dawn she could feel the rage inside her bubbling away looking for an escape, she grabbed Dawn hard by arm and yanked her up.  
"Buffy, you look sick." Dawn cried out in pain. "What are you doing, what wrong with you?"

Buffy ignored her and began to drag her towards the basement, opening the door she pushed her sister inside and dragged her down the stairs, she could see the panic in her sisters eyes as she struggled against her, but Buffy was stronger. She slammed her sister to the floor and grabbed some rope from one of the drawers she quickly tied her sister up to one of the pipes.

"Buffy what are you doing down here?" Willow came up behind her, and instantly took her a step back when she saw Dawn, Buffy spun around and sent her fist into Willows face, knocking her to the ground, she proceeded to tie Willow up. Once she had gagged them both she made her way back up stairs to wait for Xander to return.

* * *

Buffy sat on a stool in the kitchen and sank her head into her hands.  
"I don't know..."  
"Buffy, look at me." Joyce spoke and Buffy snapped her head up, she was here again standing beside her.  
"I believe in you." Joyce smiled.  
"I don't know, I don't know."  
"You've got a world of strength in your heart. I know you do, You just have to find it again." She reached out and stroked her hair, Buffy sniffled but smiled up at her mother, she desperately wanted her to be right. She didn't feel strong, she just felt lost.

"Buffy?" Xander's voice came from behind her.  
Buffy snapped round and jumped off the stool, but Xander wasn't looking at her, he was looking at her mother.  
"Joyce?" He chocked.  
"Buffy, I know you can do it." Joyce whispered to her and Buffy nodded, picking up a pan from the work top she swung at it at Xander knocking him to the floor.

* * *

Buffy sat in the corner of the basement crouched and huddled up holding onto herself, telling herself this was all going to be over soon. They were all tied up, but they were all awake now and crying out to her, but she just shook her head, she had blocked them out, she didn't belong here, she had to go back to the warmth, to her mother.

Joyce appeared in front her then, and smiled down at her. Not saying a word she turned round and faced her friends, untying Dawn first who had been stunned into silence at seeing her mother. Joyce pulled at her and throw her fist into Dawn's face. Dawn let out a piercing scream that grabbed Buffy's attention.

Dawn was on the floor crying, her hands holding her face, Buffy could see the blood begin to pour out of her nose. Joyce grabbed her back by her hair.  
"You will be the first one to pay for this abomination." Joyce spat as she gripped her hands round Dawns neck and began to choke her.

Buffy closed her eyes and sank back into her corner.


	6. Chapter 6 - Passion

Here we go, Chapter 6 as promised.  
Hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think, and just as a warning most of you might of guessed from the title of this chapter, that this one contains sexual content, if this offends please do not read the last few paragraphs!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Passion**

Closing her eyes she struggled to breathe down the crazy rush of sensation still pounding its way through her system. Trying desperately to block out the screaming, to block out everything. She just needed it all to stop.

"B...Buffyyyy" Dawn squeaked out through the pain, causing Buffy to snap her head up. She saw the panic in her sisters eyes, she had promised to protect her, she had given her life for her and now she was watching her die. Buffy stood slowly never taking her eyes away from her sister.  
No matter what hell dimension she was in, she loved her sister more than anything and had always been prepared to do anything to keep her safe, she felt the urgency rush through her entire body and that's when she knew that would be something that would never change.  
"Dawny." Buffy shouted.

She ran forward, and kicked the demon in the chest, sending it backwards a few steps and dropping Dawn to the floor in the process, Buffy pushed forward and shoved it against the wall. Joyce Looked back to Buffy surprised at first and then horrified. Pushing through her pain Buffy threw a punch to its face causing it to bang its head against the wall, taking advantage of the moment Buffy sent her fist into the chest of the demon so hard, her hand slid all the way in to the demons heart.  
"Buffy." Joyce whimpered. Buffy looked into her mother's eyes.  
"Good bye." Buffy whispered full of tears.

But the hesitation was all the demon needed, to head butt Buffy sending her backwards and causing her to remove her fist from its chest. Buffy looked down at her hand covered in slimy grey blood, she didn't see the fist sent to her face. She was sent to the floor with the impact.

"You were always such a disappoint." Joyce spat at her.  
"I mean why was I stuck with the slayer for a daughter, do you know how selfish that was of you, why couldn't you be like a normal girl, this is all your fault."

Joyce leeched forward ready to grab her, when she was thrown backwards against the wall, hit by some kind of powder it suddenly turned into a tall grey demon with horns and claws, Buffy looked behind her. Klaus was stood on the stairs looking back at the demon. Buffy shook her head and jumped up, taking a quick breathe she thought to herself, I'm the slayer.

The demon growled at the hit and marched forward taking a swing at her but Buffy was quicker leaning back to avoid the blow. It swung again and tried a roundhouse kick but Buffy ducked underneath, she could feel the strength and speed returning to her body, instinct and adrenaline were taking over her.

She blocked another punch and returned a punch to its stomach and then double kicked it, sending the demon backwards. Buffy quickly darted to the side picking up a loose pipe, she hit the demon straight in the face with it, never taking a beat she sent the pipe straight through its chest piercing its heart, the demon screamed in pain and looked toward the pipe. Buffy took a couple of steps backwards, watching the demon sink to the floor in defeat.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there staring at the lifeless demon, when she felt Dawn beside her, she turned towards her sister and gently pushed her sisters hair back from her face.  
"I'm so sorry." Buffy whispered.  
Dawn instantly leaned forward and hugged her, Buffy squeezed her sister, she'd never let anything hurt her, she'd protect her no matter what.

* * *

Buffy stood in her room, it was late and everyone was in bed. Not much was said about the basement incident, Klaus had left straight away without a word to anyone and Buffy had apologized to her friends and they had assured her everything was going to be okay, but she could tell they still felt weary of her, afraid she might snap again at any minute. Buffy sighed, walking towards her window she gazed at the moon, and she realized she had never felt so alone. She didn't want to feel alone right now, she wanted to feel free, she wanted to feel everything. She smiled to herself when only one person came to mind.

* * *

Buffy let herself in, careful not to make any noise, she wasn't sure what she expected to find. Making her way through the front room it was dark and she couldn't make out any noise, silently she walked through the hallway when she noticed a light coming from one of the back rooms, she smiled she knew exactly what room that was.

She crept in to the dark room, it was poorly lit by a couple of lamps in the corner other than that the rest of the room was in darkness. But in the corner there he stood, glass of whiskey in one hand and a paint brush in the other, he was working on something. She took a few steps forward to try get a better look, when he spun around to face her.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I...I wanted to thank you." She stuttered, as she wondered herself what was she doing there in the middle of the night, when she should be at home, tucked up in bed sleeping like a good girl.

He didn't answer her, they stood face to face in the darkness, she could feel his gaze upon her.  
"I'm glad you came back." Buffy finally broke the silence.  
Klaus turned back round giving her his back he put the brush and his glass down. "Yeah, I thought you couldn't deal with any more monsters."

That's what he was so pissed off about, he hadn't spoken to her since she had told him to stay away. She shook her head, she had been upset and confused surly he had to understand she hadn't been in her right mind, she had just seen her dead mother who had convinced her she was in some hell dimension.

"Klaus, I didn't mean..." He spun round before she could finish.  
"I know exactly what you meant, I may be a monster but at least I'm not crazy."

Buffy flinched at the words, she felt the anger spike up inside. Had she really hurt him so much.  
"I must be crazy for coming back here." She shook her head, what had she been thinking.  
"Why did you?"

Buffy heisted, she couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't tell anyone the truth. So instead she decided to tell him how she felt, taking a deep breath and looking down at the floor she spoke softly.

"Sometimes I feel everything at once like this crazy rush of emotion consuming me, suffocating me. But most of the time I feel nothing at all." She paused for a moment and then looked up to meet his eyes. "I don't want to feel nothing, I just...I just wanna feel." Buffy finished and she could tell he was confused.

So without any warning she flung herself at him, into his arms, she felt a shudder go through him at the surprised impact of her body, she sank her fingers into his shirt pulling him against her needing him close, she looked into his eyes and see saw his grin, his eyes widening. She closed the little distance between them and smacked her lips against his. Deepening the kiss, she felt his hands slide down her hips and round to her lower backside, she lifted her leg slightly around him and that's when he lifted her bum and wrapped her legs around him, carrying her over to the desk.

She broke away from the kiss her breathe coming in fast and deep. It had always been wrong but tonight, she didn't care, tonight she was his and almost like he knew what she was thinking he let out a fierce growl as he tore the shirt from her and proceeded to undue her pants, pulling them off along with her knickers, she was left in nothing but her bra, he paused to look at her. But she was impatient pulling him forward she pulled his t-shirt over his head and quickly pulled off his belt tugging hard at his pants, he needed no encouragement he quickly pulled it all off, and pushed her backwards pinning her to the desk with a crash, he had climbed over her. She pulled him closer, kissing him fiercely and wrapping her legs around his waist, then he slammed into her with one swift thrust causing her to gasp and cry out.

His mouth claimed hers again, as he pulled back and thrusted again harder this time, so deep. She was losing everything, her breathe, her mind. All she felt was the sharp thrust of his body as he plundered into her, hitting her just right.

Arching up against him, matching the rhythm beat for beat, her nails were digging into his back as he sent his mouth to her neck, kissing her below her ear sending shivers through her whole body. Then he lifted his head to lock eyes with her, grabbing hold of her jaw, forcing her into place. She stared back at him, wordless, drowning in the crash of their bodies and the pleasure rippling through her with every thrust, she saw the dark hunger in his eyes at the same time he pinned her arm above her entwining their hands as he picked up the pace, she let out a whimper as she felt the heat rise in her. "Oh god" she muttered, unable to hold back and lost in the rhythm, he slammed into her again pivoting his hips this time to send pleasure through her, inside and out, her body shattered into what felt like a million pieces, pleasure coursing through her whole body so fast she couldn't hold back, clinging to him he thrusted again one final time as he found his release and claimed her mouth with his.


	7. Chapter 7 - Spiral

I know this is very long over due, I can't even remember the last time I updated this story. But I got a little motivation tonight and decided I want to try and finish this part of the story off, so here it is the next chapter, sorry it's been so long and thank you for all who have stuck with it, It's a little short as i'm getting back into the swing of things, but I hope you Enjoy it :)

Chapter 7 - Spiral

Buffy sat up suddenly panic racing through her, it was still dark and there was chill that hung in the air, turning to her right she saw him still sleeping. He looked different somehow, he didn't look like the monster everyone painted him to be, he looked still and at peace, and there was something comforting to her about the way he looked.

Taking a deep breath and holding on to the cover that covered her still naked body, she started to climb out of his bed, she didn't even know how she had ended up in here. Quietly she tip toed to the door and creaked it open, she slowly crept into the hallway but came to a sudden halt, taking in the scene before her, broken vases, knocked down paintings and smashed glass lead her all the way back to painting room where she found her clothes thrown to the floor, she couldn't quiet believe the damage they had caused during last night's events.  
She sighed she had probably just made the biggest mistake of her life, getting involved with another vampire, but an Original Hybrid with anger and trust issues, what the hell had she been thinking coming here.

She didn't have time to react, it happened so fast. She was pinned up against the wall front first. She felt his heavy breath on the back of her neck as he spoke.  
"Going somewhere love?"  
She didn't fight him, lowering her head slightly she whispered "Nothing's changed, it was a mistake".  
And as if her body was nothing to him, he flipped her over with one hand so she was facing his wolfish eyes that were studying her mouth before they moved up to her eyes.  
"Bollocks, you came to me, you felt something last night."  
She didn't reply, she couldn't look away from those eyes, and all she could think was how the warmth of his naked body was against hers, pinning her to the wall with only the thin sheet separating them.  
"This is wrong". Was all she could muster, feeling her heart quicken as he slowly started to stroke her inner thigh. She held her breath, never had she had so much conflict run through her.

"But you're going to do it anyway". Klaus smirked at her.

There was no more time to argue with him, she wasn't even sure if she would have, she was pretty sure he was right, this was always going to happen from the moment he had laid his eyes on her back in Mystic Falls. He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, he gently kissed her slowly, tugging the sheet away from her his hands found the wetness between her legs. The kiss deepened , both of them were hungry now, his tongue slide into her mouth, and she clung to him hard demanding him. She pushed him back forcefully and he let out a fierce growl, she pushed him again this time so he fell back into the armchair behind, she straddled him quickly and lowered herself onto him. She took control and soon he moved with her gripping her hips tightly as he sunk in and out of her, she kissed him again holding nothing back, she was letting herself lose control with him. She pulled away and buried her face in his shoulder as he held her, and together they came undone.

It was still dark when Buffy made it home, she was sure it was early morning but no idea what time it was. She and Klaus had been at each other for the last few hours, and after laying in the ground for some time she was sore and her muscles ached from not being used. She smiled it felt good, the soreness of her body made her feel alive.

The living room light was on, quietly Buffy made her way in wondering who was up so early and thinking how the hell she was going to explaining come in at this time, when she should have been in her own bed.

"Giles". Buffy stopped pausing dead in her tracks, he to paused at the sight of her. Eventually he was the first to move walking towards her he took her into his arms. Buffy sunk into him, no matter what was going on Giles always made her feel grounded.

Taking a step back from her he smiled.  
"I'm glad you're ok Buffy."  
"Thanks". She gave a weak smile and sat on the sofa as he took the seat opposite her.  
"Where were you tonight?" He asked her.  
"Walking." Buffy said quickly, the guilt coursing through her already. "I needed to clear my head".

"You did well tonight Buffy, I know it must be hard to get back in the fight. I imagine you're feeling very lonely right now".

Buffy looked at him, someone had obviously filled him in on the basement details.  
"I don't feel lonely Giles, I feel...lost, I feel like I don't belong here, I shouldn't exist and yet here I 'am again fighting the fight like nothing ever happened, I still feel numb". She was truly honest with Giles, he had always been there for her, and she had always relayed on that.

"I imagine hell would make you feel numb, I don't agree with what Willow did, it was dangerous and she had no idea if it would work or how you would come back not to mention the consequences could of been much worse, it was foolish of her, but saying that I'm glad you here and alive, I couldn't bear the thought of you being stuck in some hell dimension Buffy, sacrifice is a brave thing"

Buffy knew she had to come clean sooner or later and she needed help she didn't want to feel like this anymore and Giles had always understood her, had always helped her through.

"Wherever I was... I was happy. At peace. I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. Time... didn't mean anything... nothing had form... but I was still me, you know? And I was warm... and I was loved...and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or... any of it, really... but I think I was in heaven. And now I'm not. I was torn out of there. Pulled out... by my friends. Everything here is... hard, and bright, and violent. Everything I feel, everything I touch... this is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that... knowing what I've lost..."

Buffy looked at Giles, he was stunned into silence, he was in shock. Buffy continued.

"They can never know, where I was, never. Am telling you because I'm numb and am in hell here, I want to feel the good here but all I see is bad and I don't feel like I have the strength to want to fight it, knowing what I've lost, I can never go back"

Buffy looked to the floor "I know I need to be strong, I need to be the slayer again, but am scared, I know it's going to be hard and I can't do it without you, I need you to be my watcher again" Buffy looked at Giles who still seemed in shock.

"Buffy, I had no idea. I know you need stability right now, I will always be your watcher, we'll do this together"

That was all she needed right now, Giles back as her watcher, her getting back to normality as best she could. She had come clean to him, but she had no clue how she would ever tell him about Klaus. She knew what happened had been a mistake she had gone to him because she knew he would make her feel something, and he had. Something she had never felt before, she wasn't sure if she liked it, but she knew by the second time she lost her self to him, it was no longer a mistake, it had been a choice.


End file.
